¿frenesí apocalíptico?
by power999danthesparta
Summary: En un mundo infestado de infectados buscar a tu novia y hermanas es algo fácil pero saber que una de tus hermanas tiene poco tiempo para que se convierta en un infectado (con personajes de resident evil),sin querer en el camino consigues un nada despreciable y pequeño harem mientras en tu cuerpo alberga un virus modificado haciéndote un super humano sin siquiera saberlo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Cap 1

Soy la persona más amada de todo el mundo tengo padres que me adoran mis maestros tienen confianza en mí ….. Mentira es lo que quisiera tener

Yo soy Josué soy todo lo contrario todos los de mi vecindario me ven como escoria, mis maestros me tienen en el concepto de aquel chico no tiene salvación y en cuanto a mis padre bueno ellos murieron cuando tenía apenas 10 años dejándome con dos preciosas hermanas gemelas de 2 años

Ellos murieron por mi culpa ¿Por qué me tuvieron que salvar en ese accidente?

-rayos la hora llego tarde Amanda Mari despierten- creo que tendré que ir a por ellas

Cuando entro al cuarto veo un gran bulto tirado en el piso envuelto en cobijas

Y escucho decir a Amanda y a Mari al unísono -cinco minutos más- aun tiradas en el piso envueltas por las cobijas

-parecen ya .Hasta en eso son iguales jajajaja- esas niñas son mi salvación

-O rayos Josi tan siquiera ya tienes nuestro almuerzo- escucho a Amanda hablar

-Claro – mostrando don bolsas de papel con los almuerzos

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Amanda?- pregunta mi hermanita

-cuantas veces te lo diré tú tienes ojos cafés y mari los tiene color verde-

-es verdad jaja- dice Amanda

-¿y por cierto y mari?

-aquí estoy Josi- me dime mi hermanita detrás de mí la cambiada para ir a la primaria

-bueno como sea apresúrense las quiero en 5 minutos en la puerta- digo

A pesar de ser gemelas son distintas Amanda es la típica peleonera irresponsable mientras mari es la niña que no mata ni una mosca

Pasaron 10 minutos para que mis hermanas ya estuvieran ahí nos dirigimos a su escuela no más de 3 calles

-hola Josué- escucho hablar a rebeca mi novia desde el otro lado de la calle

-hola rebeca- contesto

-oye Josué necesito hablar contigo-la escucho decir con un tono muy molesto que no me gusta

-ok te espero después del trabajo- digo aun con un mal presentimiento

-ok al rato te veo josue- dice rebeca marchándose a su escuela a comparación de mi rebeca tiene una familia con dinero mientras yo tengo que trabajar 12 horas para apenas vivir por eso escondemos que somos novios

Por fin llegando ala escuela mis hermanas me dan un beso y se meten ala escuela y yo me dirio ami trabajo trabajo en mc donals como cajero. Llegando me pongo mi uniforme de trabajo y atiendo pero hay algo que me llama la atención en la televisión de la sala de descanso escucho un boletín noticiero que menciona un tal experimento para contrarrestar el cáncer mesclando la rabia con el mismo virus del cáncer para debilitarlo en fin no le tomo mucha importancia

Acabando mi turno alas 8 pm en lasalida me encuentro a rebeca mi novia y mi hace una sella con la mano en sellal de asulo yo voy asia ella y le intento dar un beso pero ella se hace para atrás con la intención que no selo de

-primero hablemos josue- me dice en el mismo tono que en la mañana

-ok ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-es que últimamente siento que ya no me tomas la debida atención y mis papas siento que ya saben lo nuestro-

-un momento-la interrumpo –ya se loque sigue y si estoy de acuerdo en que terminemos-

-¿Qué? Espera estas deacuerdo- dice algo confuza

-claro por que aparte yo también no siento lo mismo- que mentiroso soy

-claro te conseguiste otra-

-ahí rebe bueno que te vaya bien tengo que ir a ver amis hermanas-me despido con el corazón roto

A medio camino me llaman del trabajo y yo me pregunto por que ¿acaso será que aceptaran mi queja de que me suban el salari

-bueno ,si soy yo Lisbeth- lis es mi jefa

-lo siento Josué pero creemos que ya no eres competente para ser trabajador de mc donal lo siento la verdad lo siento ven a recoger tu ultima paga mañana alas 8:30 am- en ese instante me cuelga

Siento unas lágrimas caer sobre mis mejillas –¡dios acaso me odias. Ya se que no soy la mejor persona pero lo trato de ser!- grito mientras empieza una gran lluvia

pov brittany

En una casa lujosa de color blanco con unos grandes y hermosos árboles en la entraba una incrustación en la puerta decía familia Miller

-señorita Miller despierte ya su hermana y sus padres la esperan abajo para desayunar - se veía como un hombre de edad muy avanzada con traje tocaba la puerta rosa de un precioso cuarto

-mmm Luis horita bajo- decía una preciosa mujer de 23 años dentro de ese cuarto

-pero señorita es su primer dia como maestra y no puede llegar tarde aparte su el joven scot la esta esperando en la entrada-

-ok luis tu ganas en 5 minutos bajo- miestras que el mayordomo tenia en su cara una sonrisa incrustada

Pasados unos 30 minutos Brittany iva de camino ala puerta de su casa y ve asu novio Scott

-hola Britt que te parece si voy por ti después del trabajo y te invito a cenar por ser tu primer día

-claro Scott después de eso me acompaña a mi trabajo y nos despedimos pero fue algo raro no medio un beso total estaba apurado

Ya en el salón de clase-buenos días jóvenes desde hoy sere su nueva profesora ya que la anterior profesora se embarazo y tiene que reposar-

Se escucha como unos alumnos se lequedan viendo otros dices que linda mientras las mujeres la ven con ojos de envidia y quererla matar

Acabando las clases (8 am) se dirije a su casa caminando ya que su coche lo había dejado por que lahabia traido scot de camino ve una escena que la deja en shock

-¡scot!- si era scot besándose con peny una de las mejores amigas de Brittany hasta ahora

-si britt lo siento pero la verdad tu ya me aburrirse y nunca me has dado lo que todo hombre quiere mientras peny es como decirlo mmmmm mejor que tu- dice el muy sinvergüenza

No le respondo nada y me voy corriendo en ese mismo instante empieza a llover pero corro como si no hubiera pasado nada entonces llego al parque donde conoci a ese maldito de scot veo el maldito quiosco donde se me confeso y lo acepte siento mis piernas deviles y caigo con lagrimas en los hojos que con la lluvia no se notan

-¡usted deme todo lo que traiga encima si quiere salir viva de esto!-siento un cañon de pistola sobre mi cien

digo enojada –toma mira toma mi billetera mi celular y por favor por favor- esto último ya lo digo como suplica –llévate mi corazón roto- y en ese instante me volteo para sentir unos fuertes y cálidos brazos abrazándome .Y por alguna extraña razón nos pusimos a llorar en esa noche lluviosa de repente deja de llover y yo me duermo ante esos cálidos y fuertes brazos

cuando depierto me encuentro en mi cuarto al parecer lo de ese hombre fue un sueño pero fue tan real

-¿señorita brittani esta despierta?-

-si luis pasa-

-señorita disculpe le mandan esto- y me entrega un carta

-¿una carta de quien?-

-no se señorita estaba en el buzon algo humeda y sin hombre solo dice para la señorita Brittany miller Anderson-

-o ya ok grasias luis-digomientras me da la carta –con su permiso señorita-dice luis mientras se retira y sierra lapuerta

Abro la carta y leo_**-**__**bueno señorita Brittany antes que nada discúlpeme por intentar despojalra de sus pertenencias y me da pena decir eso mire ayer usted se quedo dormida y en su cartera venia la dirección y su nombre asi que la deje literalmente fuera de su casa toque la puerta y un señor creo era su mayordomo me abrió y la llevo a dentro por cierto todas sus pertenencias que me avia dado se las entrege al viejo mayordomo y me marche bueno mi nombre ….. no hace falta decirlo no creo que quiera el nombre de una persona tan baja y una escoria de la humanidad bueno señorita espero que se mejore a por cierto le di unas pastillas a su mayordomo para que le baje lacalentura ya que estaba mojada espero les haya servido y este bien **_

_**Postada:espero se mejore señorita **_

-¡luis!- grito

-si señorita-dice mi mayordomo entrando a mi cuarto

-¿Cómo se llama el joven que me trajoa ayer?- pregunto con sierta desesperación

-no se señorita el solo la trajo me entrego sus cosas y como venia con una severa calentura me dio unas pastillas que se las dimientras dormia-dice luis

-¿y como era- pregunto algo exaltada y con uno de vos algo dulce no se porque

-bueno era un joven alto con ojos de color azules con pelo negro rojizo es lo que distingi del joven

-¿nadamas?- pregunto alo que mi mayordomo respoden con la cabeza un si

Ocho meses después pov Josué

Pasados ya ocho meses desde el insidente de esa señorita del parque mis hermanas me apoyaron para entrar ala universidad grasias a una beca que me gane

Hoy es mi primer dia de clases estoy algo nervioso tengo ya un año que novoy y mis amigos alomejor ya tiene otros amigos y tendre que entrar con la nueva generación

-hermano ¿ya nos vamos?- pregunta mari desde la puerta de mi casa

-si mari ya voy-

Saliendo deja a mis hermanas en su primer año de secundaria al parecer ellas no están tan nerviosas. Las dejo y me dirijo asia mi escuela a un poco mas de 40 calles mas lejos. Que sercas ¿no?

Entrando ael salón abarro la butaca que esta en el fondo en la esquina mas alejada de la puerta .despues de un rato en que todos los alumnos de mi salón llegacen entra una mujer de no mas de 24 años muy hermosa con un buen busto y retaguardia con unos hermosos ojos cafes y pelo color negro-buenos días jóvenes yo sere su profesora-dijo al hermosa mujer todos responde con un si excepto yo

-buneo jóvenes ya saben la rutina presentence y después es un cambio de con usted señorita- dice la mestra sellalando ala muchacha que estaba mas cerca de la escuela

-bueno mi nombre es angela- dice la muchacha es una muchacha con el pelo color café con lentes y un gran busto –angela smit master- finaliza asi siguen todos asta llegar al ultimo osea yo

-bueno yo soy josue Parker landers- digo de forma cortante y fría la verdad no quiero amigos no estoy en el nivel de ninguno de esos chicos yo estoy aquí por una beca y ellos por dinero

-profesora-dice un compañero

-¡profesora!-dice angela

-a disculpen los lugares serán asignados ala antigua por numero de alumno-

Después de organizarnos me quedo en el mismo lugar ya que soy el ultimo por mi apellido con p

Pasas las clases y suena la campana explicando que ya es hora que el descanso. Salgo con mi almuerzo hecho amano ovio por mi me dirijo al patio de la escuela observando bien la escuela es muy bonita tiene 3 patios uno de deportes donde hay instalaciones de basquetboll futboll y piscina y otro para eldescanso de los alumnos y el ultimo es un patio para todo tipo de eventos es una escuela de 4 pisos y asta arriba tiene barandales por si quieres subirte no caerte

El primer piso estan los de resien ingreso como yo en el segundo estan los de segundo y la sala de maestros y en el tercero los de tercero oviamente en elcuarto estan todo tipo de clubs excepto el de futboll natación y basquetboll

Me dirigo al patio de descanso con mi almuerzo me siento debajo de un árbol en una silla que estaba ahí y empiezo a comer mi almuerzo cuando acabo me doy cuenta que no estoy solo veo a angela sentarse alado mio a comer paso todo el descanso y ninguno de los dos dijimosuna palabra de repente siento como me observan y volteo para todos lados pero no hay nadie nadamas angela y yo cuando de repente suena lacampana del fin de descanso yo y angela nos dirigimos al salón antes de entrar ella me dice –e e e esto soy angela smit master m m mucho gusto- y veo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-hola creo ya sabia tu nombre pero no importa soy josue pero me puedes llamar josi asi me dicen mis hermanas-

-¿tienes hermanas?¿cuantas?- pregunta algo emocionada

-si tengo unas lindas hermanas gemelas se llamanda mari y amanda-digo con dulcura

-¡disculpen jóvenes mi deber es que no holgazaneen y entren a clases!- escucho la voz de la profesora Brittany algo molesta

-si disculpenos profesora-dice angela entrando al salón con migo de la mano ¿Por qué diablos me agarra de la mano?

nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares no me avia dado cuenta ella estaba detrás de mi pensé que era el ultimo en fin paso la clase y veo un papelito en mi escritorio lo abro y era de angela me invitaba a salir un rato alo cual le tuve que negar y asi paso un rato mandándonos papelitos hubo uno donde me manda una cara chistosaque en ves de tener cachetes tenia trasero y me ríos

-disculpe señor Parker estamos en clase y no distraiga alos demás si fuera tan amable-dice la la profesora me odia


	2. Chapter 2 empezando a querer

Cap 2 empezando a querer

pov Brittany (primer día escolar después de clase)

Cuando termino la clase observo a Josué subirse a una moto estilo rockero negro con rojo,veo una libreta de color rojo con un piolín en la caratula que se va cayendo de su mochila al parecer no noto que se le cayó por que arranca la moto. Corro, agarro la libreta me subo a mi carro y lo sigo por unas calles y avenidas muy concurridas observo como se estaciona en la esquina de un callejón se estaciono, bajo de mi Porsche, él se adentra en aquel callejón donde se estaciono lo sigo ocultándome para que no me vea entro al callejón pero ya no lo encuentro.

Muy decepcionada salgo de aquel callejón caminando a mi Porsche veo un café era un lugar bonito con azulejo de color morado, paredes de color lila con un escenario hasta el fondo igual con luces moradas en el fondo donde hay dos guitarras un bajo una batería y el micrófono hasta el fondo del escenario hay una violín y un teclado enfrente del escenario están todas las mesas Vibrio de color negro y entrando casi hasta el otro lado del escenario la barra.

Doy un suspiro entro al café al fin y al cabo se me antoja un capuchino muy cargado, voy directo al a barra donde hay unas sillas me siento en la silla pido un capuchino espero a que me lo entreguen en ese tiempo saco la libreta que se le cayó a Josué la abro y veo unos dibujos muy hermosos de dos adolescente iguales riendo la verdad si no fuera porque se veía a el lápiz hubiera jurado que era una persona real cambio la página del cuaderno y observo a un dibujo de las mismas adolescentes al parecer gemelas dominas y abrazadas con su pijama de pingüinos al descubierto se veían muy tiernas ,al poco rato llega el mesero y me da mi capuchino le agradezco me siento en una mesa la más alejada del escenario.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS NO SE LES ANTOJA UN POCO DE MUSICA-hace una pausa y continua-ENTONCES ESTAN DE SUERTE POR QUE AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS ESTAN POR PRIMERAVEZ PRESENTANDOSE AQUÍ LA PEQUEÑA BANDA ¡LOS CHACALES DEL INFIERNO!- dice el dueño del restaurante un señor con un traje de mesero y piel oscura calvo de aproximadamente 1:90, después de eso sale un grupo de jóvenes 2 mujeres una agarra el bajo y la otra una guitarra los dos de color rojo, al ratito sale un joven que se sienta tomando lugar en la batería blanca con negro y asta el ultimo sale un joven "." Espera… ¡¿Josué?! Si era Josué con una chamarra de piel negra con muchos sierres abierta mostrando una playera que tenía un chacal con unos vaqueros azulados un poco desgastado mostrando un toque sexy (no mala profesora mala) pieso-BUENO DAMAS HERMOSAS QUE ESTAN PRESENTES QUE LES PARESE SI COMENZAMOS CON ESTILO-dice josue agarrando una guitarra Gibson les paul negra –YOU REALLY GOT ME THE KINKS- dice con un tono de voz ronca y sensual y empieza a tocar la guitarra.

( /dk3Ei_yoI4c )

**GIRL YOU REALLY**

**GOT ME GOING**

**YOU GOT ME SO**

**I DONT KNOW**

**WHAT I`M DOING**

Comienza a cantar muy sensual y moviéndose muy bien alrededor del escenario cantando y tocando la guitarra.

Cuando acaba la canción todos empiezan a aplaudir y una que otra mujer gritan –CASATE CONMIGO CHACAL-a lo cual Josué se sonroja me molesto no se por qué.

Observo quien dijo eso y veo a Ángela mmm maldita pienso observo como el empieza a hacer señas asus compañeros –SOIS UN EXCELENTE PUBLICO- se le hacerca un de las guitarristas muy bonita de pelo rubio con ojos azules con unos pechos copa c bombeando al d y un formado tracero cara de loli muy hermosa-LA SIGUIETE CANSION OS DEDICO ALASPERSONA QUE DE AMIGOS DIERON EL SIGUIENTE PASO PERFECTA MIRANDA-

**TAN PRONTO YO TE VI**

**NO PUDE DESCUBRIR **

**EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

**NO FUNCIONA EN MI**

**DESPUES DE AMARTE COMPRENDI**

la mujer toma la palabra se le acerca lo agarra del brazo eso me ostiga

**QUE NO ESTARIA TAN MAL**

**ROBAR TU OTRA MITAD**

**NO ME IMPORTO SI ARRUINARIAMOS NUESTA AMISTAD**

**NO ME IMPORTO YA QUE MAS DA **

Otra vez el toma la palabra y se voltea para verla alos ojos

**ERAMOS TAN BUENOS AMIGOS ASTA HOY**

**QUE YO PROBE TU DESEMPEÑO EN EL AMOR**

**ME APROVECHE QUE HABIAMOS TOMADO**

**TANTO **

**TE FUISTE DEJANDO Y TE AGARRE**

Ella lo agarra del cuello y canta

**A PESAR DE SABER QUE ESTAVA TODO MAL**

**LO CONTINUAMOS HASTA**

**JUNTOS TERMINANDO**

**CUIANDO CAIMOS EN LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO**

**SEGUI BESANDOTE**

El tonto de Josué la agarra de la cintura y los dos cantan

**SOLO TU NO NECESITO MAS**

**DE ADORARIA LO QUE DURE LA ETERNIDAD**

**DEBES SER PERFECTA**

**PARA**

**PERFECTO PARA MI**

**MI AMOR**

**COMO FUE QUE**

**DE PAPEL CAMBIE**

**ERAS MI AMIGA Y AHORA ERES**

**MI MUJER PERFECTAMENTE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE YO SIEMPRE SOÑE**

El muy imbécil de Josué la acerca más a él y pone su frente a ella

**EL TIEMPO QUE PASO**

**FUE AUN MEJOR**

**NOS CONOCIAMOS**

**DE ANTES**

**Y SABIAMOS QUE QUERIAMOS**

**LOS DOS**

La arpía rubia lo agarra mejor del cuello y lo aferra mas a ella

**ENTONCES EL AMOR NOS TIENE DE REVES **

**SERE TU**

**ETERNA ENAMORADA**

**TE ASEGURO QUE TODAS LAS NOCHES TE AMARE**

Y así sigue la canción los dos imbéciles hasta el final que los dos cantan

**SOLO TU NO NECESITP**

**MAS TE ADORARIA**

**LO QUE DURE LA ETERNIDAD**

**…..**

**DEBES SER PERFECTAMENTE **

**EXACTAMENTE LO QUE YO SIEMPRE SOÑE**

Entonces pasa lo que no debería parar los dos cuando acaba la canción se quedan viendo alos ojos se van acercando unen sus labios en un tierno beso que dura aproximadamente 20 segundo se separan y el imbécil habla -BUENO PUBLICO EMPEZAMOS CON ESTILO ACABAMOS CON ESTILO- dice el imbécil y la arpía agarra su les Paul –ESO ES AMOR HAZEL-

**Eso es amor ****  
>Lo que siente mi corazón<br>Yo lo siento así mi amor  
>Siéntelo tú<strong>

**Eso es amor  
>Si te digo la verdad<br>Que no tengo la maldad  
>Eso si es amor<strong>

**Sabes yo les digo que te quiero  
>Hola que por ti me muero<br>Sabes yo les digo que te quiero  
>Hola siempre estaremos juntos<br>Si!**

**Eso es amor  
>Lo que siente mi corazón<br>Yo te hablo con amor  
>Que siento por ti<strong>

**Eso es amor  
>Yo lo veo en tus ojos<br>Mira que tengo razón  
>Eso si es amor<strong>

**Más que amor  
>Cuando te miro pasar<br>Mi corazón brinca  
>Eso si es amor<strong>

**Sabes yo les digo que te quiero  
>Hola siempre estaremos juntos<br>Sabes yo les digo que te quiero  
>Hola siempre estaremos juntos<br>Yeah!**

**Eso es amor  
>Lo que siente mi corazón<br>Yo lo siento así mi amor  
>Siéntelo tú<strong>

**Más que amor  
>Cuando te miro pasar<br>Mi corazón brinca amor  
>Eso si es amor<strong>

**Sabes yo les digo que te quiero  
>Hola siempre estaremos juntos<br>Sabes yo les digo que te quiero  
>Hola siempre estaremos juntos <strong>

Terminan de cantar –BUENO COMO YA AVIA DICHO SOIS UN PUBLICO EXCELENTE-agarra de la cintura a su arpía rubia en ese instante muchas de las mujeres se entristecen –LOS CHACALES DEL INFIERNO-dice y sale del escenario

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov Brittany (4 días después)

Después de aquel día descubrí que todos los lunes se presentarían la banda de Josué.

Es viernes aparentaba que iba a ser un buen día pero al parecer se fue nublando poco a poco es la última clase y me toca el grupo de Josué no le he entregado su libreta alomejor se la entregó hoy y así platico con el gracias a unas amigas mías descubrí que estoy enamorada de Josué no sé cómo ese joven me cautivo con sólo entrar al salón apenas qir me doy cuenta ... Es muy parecido a como me dijo Luis que era el joven que me llevo a la casa el día lluvioso asi es como lo llamo yo.

En fin ya todos están en el salón hoy la clase es un retrato de un compañero por lo que los alumnos se tienen que juntar en pareja dibujar a su compañero en un panorama de su agrado al parecer todos tienen pareja excepto Josué al parecer lo le importo juntarse con alguien no sé cómo alguien como Josué que en la escuela es tan cerrado y muy serio cuando canto era muy abierto. -Joven Josué porque no tiene pareja- pregunto pero de respuesta el solamente alza lo hombros si se inmuta en contestar –ok solo por hoy seré su pareja para el trabajo entendido- vuelvo a preguntar el solo asiste con un ok muy corto y flojo y los demás al parecer no les agrado unos comenzaron a decir como era suertudo el pelirrojo/negro otro diciendo no es justo –SILENCIO Y COMIENCE EN 30 VOY A DAR UN CHEQUEO ALOS TRABAJOS ASI QUE A TRABAJAR- ordeno/grito.

-disculpe profesora- escucho la voz de Josué hablar y respondo con un si aparentando mi sorpresa que me hablara –puedo poner el radio con el me acomodo más y no me distraigo muy-ok- respondo. Después de eso nos colocamos cara a cara obviamente con los lienzos en intermedio comenzamos a trazar dibujar e inspirarnos para ver que pasa al rato el se me queda viendo alos ojos y yo igual no se por qué pero es magnético me pierdo en esos orbes azules que reflejan muchas cosas dolor, ansiedad, alegría, tristeza etc.

Un rato la verdad no se cuanto tiempo duro y escuchaos en el radio como un boletín noticiero interrumpe lo que estábamos escuchando en el radio (red hot chili peppers: otherside) –BUENAS TARDE LAMENTAMOS SU TRANSMICION CON ESTE BOLETIN NOTICIERO. EN CHINA COREA DEL NORTE Y COREA DEL SUR AL APLICADO LA LEY MARCIAL PARA IMPEDIR INCRESO EN SUS AREOPUERTOS Y PUERTOS MARINOS A DISGUSTO DE LAS TRIPULACIONES Y VUELOS QUEVAN EN DIRECCION AI, POR OTRO LADO EN OKINAWA, JAPON HEMOS RECIBIDO QUE EN UNA ESCUELA DE SERCA DE UNA ESTACION POLICIACA HUVO UN ASESINATO MASIVO TODOS COMPLETAMENTE TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DESDE 6 A 13 AÑOS AN MUERTO CON LOS RESPECTIVOS PROFESORES DIRECTIVOS Y ASISTENTES DE MUEBLERIA, CAMBIANDO DE UBICACIÓN EN GRAN BRETAÑA Y AUSTRALIA HUVO UN BROTE MASIVO DE LO QUE PARECE SER RABIA,EN AUSTRALIA ESTAN CONTENIENDO EXITOSAMENTE EL BROTE DE RAMBIA SIN ENCAMBIO EN GRAN BRETAÑA LAS INFECCIONES ESTAN AUNENTANDO. HASTA AQUÍ EL BOLETIN NOTICIERO REGRESAMOSCON SU TRANSMICION-y comienza de nuevo la canción al parecer Josué no le tomo mucha importancia cuando acaba ese boletín observo que ya es hora de ver los trabajos de los alumnos.

Paseo por el salón y veo los lienzos la verdad todos los trabajos son estándar,nada interesante en su panorama casi la mayoría son los clásicos de praderas o cosas por el estilo así que muy decepcionada al ver que mis alumnos no tenía creatividad ni mucho talento voy al cuadro de Josué y me observo a mi sentada en una banca de un parque detrás de mí hay un quiosco (obvio en el lienzo) y está lloviendo de noche me acerco se ve muy hermosos y me intriga el panorama -¿Por qué el panorama?- aloque el responde –hace tiempo conocí a una persona que llamo la atención en esas circunstancias- responde – un momento- dice el -¿usted a estado en ese parque por si las dudas?- pregunta y yo respondo con siiii –y ese dia la intentaron asaltar- y, ai es donde reúno todos los puntos –no me diga no no puede ser- digo con un poco de esperanza que sea el –¿acaso tu era aquel joven?- veo como se tiensa y no me responde hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos pero en ese justo momento suena la campana que acabo el día escolar.

-BUENO JOVENES LOS ESPERO EL LUNES AQUÍ PUNTUALES EL TRABAJO SE ENTREGARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA NO SE OLVIDEN QUE EL LUNES TIENE QUE TRAER UN INSTRUMENTO DE SU AGRADO-digo al salón en general ellos responden con un ok y comienzan a recoger sus pertenencias y se van saliendo del salón al poco rato nada más quedan pocas personas cuando se va a salir Josué me entrega su trabajo –se lo regalo cuando lo acabe de evaluar-me dice y se dirige a la puerta cuando ya está por la puerta para salir se detiene, se voltea y me dice -por cierto sí, soy yo el joven- dice y sale del salón.

POV NORMAL (al día siguiente)

El sábado no se veía muy comprometedor el cielo estaba nublado y tenía indicios que iba a haber una tormenta nada linda sin en cambio en la casa de Josué una casa de dos pisos chica de color rojo un poco desgastada la pintura, nos encontramos con Josué y sus adolescentes hermanas durmiendo juntos en una cama cada adolescente en un lado de Josué abrazadas a él al poco rato se escucha el sonido de la llovizna que apenas comienza lo que hace que Josué comience a despertarse y visualice a las cabelleras rubias de sus hermanas como si ellas supieran que el las observa se despiertan -¿Cómo durmieron princesas? Pregunta Josué –mmmm muy bien Josi –dice mari –hace tiempo que no dormíamos así entre hermanos-le sigue Amanda –jajá es cierto bueno creo que está comenzando a llover así que iré al súper y comprare unas cosas para el viernes y que vallamos un ratito ala playa ¿ok?—si josi nosotros te esperamos pero ve rápido que se ve que va a llover feo- dice Amanda-si josi llévate tu celular por si te agarra la lluvia y un paraguas—bhaa no creo que me agarre-responde Josué.

Se para se empieza a vestir con una camisa blanca unos vaqueros negros y un chamarra de piel roja así sale rumbo al súper mercado.

En otro lugar muy diferente al primero en una casa lujosa se observa un mayordomo sirviéndole su desayuno a su ama –Luis cuándo volverán mis padres y mi hermana de Australia-pregunta la mujer de cuerpo de infarto-creo el mes próximo señorita-contesta el mayordomo –mmmm que aburrido está aquí creo que iré al súper por algunas palomitas y de paso rento algunas pelis-piensa Brittany –LUIS VOY RUMBO AL SUPER TOMATE EL RESTO DEL DIA- claro señorita con su permiso me retiro a mi cuarto- y así Luis se va a su cuarto que está cruzando el patio y jardín.

Asi Brittany se cambia con unos jeans azules unos converse negro y una camisa azul turquesa dándole un toque sexy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en el súper que no está muy lejos de la casa de Brittany se dispone a compra frituras golosinas refrescos etc. Cuando va a las sopas instantáneas ve que solo queda una pero está en el estante más alto estira su mano cuando la va agarrar una mano la agarra simultáneamente con la suya Brittany baja la vista para ver quién era el -¿JOSUE?-si era el imbe.. lo siento Josué –hola profesora- responde Josué con una hermosa son risa –que ase aquí- -compro cosas ¿no?-dice Brittany con cierto tono de burla –jajaja es verdad-rie y responde Josué-bueno me voy fue un gusto verla-dice con una sonrisa coqueta Brittany no se lo creía como cambio con ella al parecer solo es así en la escuela de frio son los pensamientos de ella al verlo cantando y así afuera de la escuela.

Cuando termino sus compras se fue a rentar unas pelis y cuando por fin termino de escoger la de saw y posesión infernal se fue a pagar y posteriormente a la salida pero estaba lloviendo torrencialmente –RAYOS TODO POR NO HACERLE CASO A AMANDA Y MARI-escucha un quejido voltea y ai estaba de nuevo josue-o hola de nuevo profesora-me saluda –al parecer no lleva un paraguas verdad- pregunto-al parecer usted tampoco-responde-bueno Josué yo vivo por aquí cerca no se te …..- se ruboriza –te gustaría alojarte en lo que acaba de llover- -mm no se va a ver palomas y pelis—jajaj saber observar bien verdad –pregunta Brittany-jajaja ya ve –jaja claro va a ver palomitas y pelis—mm sabe hacer tratos verdad profesora jaja ok ok vamos- y asi dispuestos para irse Josué detiene a Brittany y se quita su chamarra para ponérsela sobre la cabeza de Brittany-no creyó que iva a dejar a mi linda profesora a mojarse o si- dice Josué a lo que Brittany se ruboriza muy tenue –gracias- responde –y asi corren hasta la casa de Brittany entran y Brittany le ofrece a Josué una toalla para secarse a lo que el se seca muy poco aun así tenía su ropa mojada.

- en el segundo piso último cuarto ala izquierda está el baño si quieres date una ducha-dice la pelinegra-ok ¿puedo utilizar su secadora para mi ropa?-pregunta-claro de todos modos te llevare una moda de ropa te la dejo fuera del baño-ok gracias-responde el ojiazul.

Y asi sube unas escaleras muy hermosas de madera en el segundo piso hay un pasillo muy largo de color blanco muy limpio, se dirige al fondo, se introduce en el baño, un baño bastante grande con dos divisiones la de la bañera que esta hasta el fondo tapada con una puerta de vidrio opaco, y la del frente donde está la secadora y lavarropas con el inodoro, se empieza a desvestir y entra a la bañera sin cerrar la puerta de vidrio muy bien.

En el primer piso se encuentra Brittany, haciendo las palomitas de microondas-mmm que ropa le daré para ponerse- piensa-creo la de mi papa, mm pero mi papa esta un poco gordito no creo que le queden bien tal vez le daré una de mis pijamas-piensa y se dispone a ir a su cuarto que justamente esta alado del baño entra va a su closet y saca 3 pijamas una rosa con estampados de fresitas, otra morada con estampados de nubes y la última azul con perritos alrededor-creo que le llevare la de los perrito … ¿Cómo se vería con la de fresas?-se pregunta, en fin agarra la pijama y entra al baño la deja sobre el secador y se dispone a salir cuando ve vapor saliendo así de la puerta de vidrio y lo escucha bañándose, ella bien su figura en sombra piensa-como se verá su cuerpo-sacude la cabeza y se dispone a salir un poco roja por sus pensamientos.

Así pasas unos 10 minutos Josué sale del baño con una toalla y empieza a buscar la ropa que le dejo Brittany cuando ve una pijama rosa de estampados de fresas,-jajaja creo que me vería ¿bonito?-dice-mm que va ya que no tengo ropa que ponerme y se ve calentita al fin hace un poco de frio-dice y se dispone a ponérsela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al poco rato Brittany esta poniendo la peli de saw en su dvd y pone unos cojines en el piso de colores para que se sienten alrededor pone los refrescos y enfrente un enorme bol con palomitas, escucha alguien tras de ella y lo que observa la deja un tanto impresionada con ganas de reírse de lo bonito,era josue con la pijama pero le quedaba muy pegada y asiendo unas poses tipo modelo(mujer) y diciendo –¿me veo bonito?-me empiezo a carcajear y le digo entre risas –jajajaja claro jajaja bueno aquí ya esta- dice Brittany queriéndose aguantar la risa.

Se sientan en un cojín y de disponen a relajarse ya que tienen un sillón atrás que sirve como respaldo, ya comenzando la película de posesión infernal comenzamos a comer palomitas y ver la peli un rato –o rayos se me había olvidado ¿me prestas tu teléfono?- pregunta el ojiazul-claro está en la sala alado de la puerta y asi josue se para y va agarra el teléfono, marca el número, espera a que contesten y dice-hola eres mari-pregunta-este dile a amanda que llegare tarde asi que coman lo del refri no me esperen a cenar- y asi cuelga se dirige a donde Brittany –ok ya-y asi ven la peli ,poco apoco los dos se acercan mas y mas hasta que josue la rodea con su brazo, ella no dice nada porque se siente cómoda ante esos brazos fuertes, asi pasan toda la película hasta que se acaba ella se le queda viendo un rato y dice-conque tu fuiste el muchacho verdad-pregunta-si esto mm-dice algo nervioso-si le puedo decir algo sin que se exalte profesora-pregunta algo nervioso aloque ella responde con un si algo durativa-es que desde que vi a esa mujer me enamore de su fragilidad de su inocencia de su facilidad de expresar los sentimientos simplemente me enamore quería que fuésemos muy unidos su fragancia a pesar de la lluvia su calidez simplemente me cautivo a primera impresión-dice el rápidamente sin respirar y ella se queda en silencio.

El teme lo peor que alo mejor ella lo va tomar como pervertidos el se para y se dispone a ir por su ropa al segundo piso para irse, pero siente unas manos que los abrazan por la espalda ¿llorando?,muy preocupado el se voltea y le dice que pasa, ella lo mira y dice que esta bien-entonces porque llora-le pregunta a su profesora- ella lo ve y lo besa con una ternura infinita, el ojiazul se sorprende por esa reacción pero al poco rato el devuelve el beso, y se separan alos pocos segundo que para ellos fueron infinitos –por felicidad pensé que nada mas yo sentía esto-dice entre llorando-pero y esa jovencita de tu banda-dice ella-espero como sabe de mi banda-dice el ojiazul alo que ella le cuanta de la libreta de cuando lo vio estacionarse cuando canto y el beso-a eso era nadamas para el show y es buena amiga nadamas-le dice y la abraza –entonces profesora quisiera probar ser novia de alguien como yo-pregunta el ojiazul, alo que la ojicafe solamente lo abraza mas y le dice –si si si acepto-dice ella-acaso no le preocupa la escuela lo que diran lo directivos o los demás prejuicios-dice el pelirojizo/negro-al diablo con eso solo se vive una sola ves y yo quiero intentarlo ya que desde le día del parque me enamore locamente de ese sujeto y luego cuando entraste ala escuela me interesaste-dice ella y asi ellos se ven y acercan sus rostros fundiendo su cariño en un dulce y cálido beso-porcierto el viernes de la otra semana iremos ala playa no se mm le gustaría acompañarme la dama mas hermosa de mundo-dice el agarrándola del brazo y separándose-jajajajajajajaja-se carcajea ella-mm porque la risa- pregunta el algo extrañado preguntándose si dijo algo gracioso -jaja es que esa pijama no te amedita estos momentos-dice aguantando la risa-pero si quiero ir si el hombre mas guapo siempre esta conmigo-dice ella acercándose y abrazándolo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(dos semanas después)

En un laboratorio se despierta un joven pelirrojo/negro con ojos azules y con una bata con muchos botes de lo que parecen ser sueros de colores ¿Dónde estoy? Se dice el mismo sale delcuarto para encontrarse enun pasillo de un hospital muy desolado de color blanco con los focos de luz apagados ¿Por qué no hay nadie? Dice un poco exaltado y entra a cuarto perro no hay nadie asi entra al ultimo de pasillo y ve la ventana abierta manchada de sangre con la cama igual manchada de sangre se asoma por la ventana y ve dos personas muertas en el piso de el patio de lo que parece un hospital una persona con bata y alaparece un doctor con el rostro muy raro ¿Qué rayos? Dice ¡¿Qué MIERDA ESTA PASANDO!? Grita el muy exaltado.


	3. Chapter 3 la humanidad sumisa

**Capítulo 03 la humanidad sumisa.**

Josué no sabía que pasaba, después del grito quedo en shock no había nadie, las noticias sobre rabia se hacían más frecuentes, aquellos hombres tirados afuera del patio de aquel ahora desolado hospital, uniendo los puntos -¡NO, NO PUEDE SER ESTO SOLO PASA EN PELICULAS RARAS!- muy alarmado y con un tono que detonaba desesperación y cierta locura en él.

Negándose a ideas que salían de su cabeza, sale de aquel cuarto y empieza a correr con gran desesperación entre los pasillos de aquel desolado hospital, mientras más corre a sus fosas nasales le llega un aroma de putrefacción asqueroso.

En su mente comienzan a formularse ideas (-y si hay un asesino-) pensaba.

Aterrorizado ante esa última idea corre rumbo a su cuarto a pesar de esta desesperación se memorizo todo el camino.

Así regreso a su cuarto caminando y observando hacia los lado por si ocurría algo extraño y tratando de ver si en el cuarto había ropa más cómoda en dados casos (-ja un posible asesino y tu buscando ropa Josué-).

Con esos nuevos pensamientos entra en un cuarto al azar y encima de la cama del cuarto se encontraba una maleta no tan chica para ser de papeles media aproximadamente un metro y medio el con la curiosidad la abre al ver que no tenía seguro o algo, cuál fue su sorpresa dentro de la maleta había una hermosa espada similar a las espadas medievales solo la empuñadura era de color negro mientras la mitad del filo de la hoja era de color negra rojiza y la otra mitad blanca.

No sabía porque o quien habría dejado esa espada ahí pero sintió la necesidad de llevarla, la levanta y su sorpresa fue que no pesaba nada la espada, era como si fuera un extremidad mas de su cuerpo.

Así trato de buscar ropa pero no la encontró, y agarro su bata y la apretó a su cuerpo par que no estorbara agarrando la espada en mano y caminando rumbo a la salida del hospital, que todavía no se veía ni señal de vida.

Sale del hospital y el clima era nublado con la vista del estacionamiento con los carros aun en su lugar camino entre los carros algunos estaban en posiciones extrañas y otros como si hubieran chocado (-que abra pasado-) se cuestionaba.

Camino a pasos apresurados y en poco tiempo ya estaba en la salida sin embargo escucha un quejido a sus espaldas se voltea muy deprisa observando como una silueta sale detrás de un automóvil pero lo más extraño era que a pesar de estar muy lejos Josué podía escucharlo como si estuviese detrás del, y por alguna extraña razón el observo como la silueta fue dando forma y viéndose más clara.

Su ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y su cara se llenó de terror al ver como la figura que estaba tirada era la que momentos antes había visto tirada en el piso de enfrente de la ventada de aquel cuarto donde había un rastro de sangre, con su cara desfigurada y con espuma saliendo de su boca y con los ojos de color blanco mientras su piel era de un color gris verdoso y a simple vista repugnante.

-oiga disculpe- gritaba Josué para llamar aquella persona- la persona levanto la vista con un quejido lastimero, por alguna extraña razón la persona se le lanza tratando de correr pero sus pasos eran torpes.

-deténgase si no quiere que le haga daño- poniendo la espada enfrente de el mismo gracias al temor que causaba la cara y los quejidos de aquel sujeto.

Sin embargo el sujeto no le hizo caso y seguía rumbo a él cuándo estaba a dos pasos su cabeza de cortada y salió volando aproximadamente medio metro del cuerpo mientras este caía de lado.

Josué tenía la espada enfrente del estirada y su cara tenía una franja de sangre en su cara aterrorizada y de un momento para otro vomita enfrente del cerca del cadáver del "doctor".

En un movimiento tira la espada y caí al piso apoyando una mano adelante para equilibrarse y no caer de golpe, con la mano libre en la boca tratando de alejar las náuseas que sentía junto con las lágrimas y pensamientos que había matado a una persona.

Después de unos 20 minutos se recompone, parándose y agarrando la espada por si acaso al parecer se recuperó rápidamente de la muerte de alguien, sale del hospital caminando por las fúnebres y desoladas calles de la ciudad de repente se encontraba en las calles comerciales veía los puestos de ropa de helados de postres o aperitivos así como de burdeles, cines y discos.

Camino más veía como los puestos se veían abiertos y desordenados dando un toque como si de una ciudad fantasma se tratase, caminado un poco más encontró un puesto de armas.

Sintió la necesidad de entrar aunque ya tenía una arma, entro y la tienda se veía muy ordenada con un olor fuerte y su modelo era rustico, trata de llamar a alguien pero viendo que esta desolado aprovecha la oportunidad.

Pasa por los estantes observando las diversidades de armas entre rifles, pistolas de mano o cuchillos.

Su vista e debía a un estante que estaba más arriba de todos con tres armas muy sobresalientes se veía dos pistolas gemelas Desert Eagle una de ellas estaba bañada en oro amarillo mientras la otra en oro rojo, de lado de las pistolas se veía un cuchillo de mano de no más de 30 centímetros de largo, de color verde militar y en su filo tenía un corte estilo cierra tanto era el filo del cuchillo que brillaba.

El agarra un banco se sube en él y ve el estante observando como las pistola que estaba bañada en oro rojo tenía un nombre en cursiva sobre su lomo que decía locura mientras la de oro amarillo decía desesperación.

Agarra las pistolas pero no le pesan nada ya que al parecer estaban muy ligeras, observa en cuchillo detenidamente lo agarra y baja poniendo las armas en una mesa, al no saber cómo cargarlas sale del local un rato enfrente de aquel local había una tienda de ropa masculina.

Entra en ella después de unos 30 minutos sale vistiendo una gabardina de cuero que le llega hasta las rodillas color negra abierta y con una camisa blanca, pantalones de gabardina color negro semi entubados y unas botas estilos rockero un poco más ligeras de lo normal color negro y en su espalda estaba la espada.

Entra de nuevo en la tienda y pone a sus pistolas por enfrente del en el cinturón y en la espalda de la gabardina debajo de ella había una ligera bolsa y ahí coloca el cuchillo.

Cuando se estaba colocando el cuchillo se acuerda (-britt-) llegando a la mente de los recuerdos de como termino en el hospital.

(Flashback)

Josué estaba con Brittany en el automóvil Josué estaba en el asiento del copiloto mientras Brittany está en el asiento del piloto.

-Josué tus hermanas comen muchos dulces verdad- preguntaba Brittany al ver por el espejo como las hermanas de Josué sacaban de una mochila una bolsa nada chic a de dulces.

-si siempre les han gustado y como son buenas niñas nunca me han dado problemas les compro a capricho- dijo Josué viéndolas también por el espejo.

Josué dibujo una sonrisa en su cara al verlas comiendo a pesar de sus 14 años de edad se veían muy tiernas y a la ves aparentaban más años.

Josué se quedó dormido y no supo lo que paso hasta que llego a la playa despertando muy cómodamente sintiendo los labios de su "profesora" sobre los de él.

-ya llegamos dormilón- dice Brittany separándose de él viéndolo con una sonrisa y ojos de ternura.

Josué baja sus hermanas ya estaban abajo del carro y así van a la estrada del hotel donde dormirían.

Serian dos cuartos uno donde dormirían Brittany y las hermanas de Josué y en el otro solo dormiría el peli rojizo.

Así que acomodaron sus cosas y salieron a la playa, Josué ponía las toallas y acomodaba en lo que llegaban sus hermanas y su novia, la mayoría de las mujeres se quedaban viendo a Josué gracias a que este trabajaba mucho tenía su cuerpo marcado y tonificado no exageradamente pero todo bien visto.

Termino de acomodar todo y se acostó en una mesa que había puestos, al poco rato escucha murmuros de hombre entre los que decían –que linda- u otros más vulgares como-que buena esta- Josué simplemente se para y ve a muchos hombres viendo hacia atrás de Josué, Josué voltea y ahí estaba Brittany con sus dos hermanas que tenían un bikini que así que sus cuerpos se vieran muy apetecibles para la vista masculina.

Josué paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el agua junto con Brittany y sus hermanas jugando en la noche fueron a cenar en un restaurante no muy caro que digamos.

Nuestro protagonista estaba sentado en una mesa junto con sus hermanas y novia, una camarera que tenía un traje de baño con una falda de mezclilla su piel era bronceada, su cuerpo era escultural y no se veía flacidez alguna, su pelo era negro, mientras sus ojos eran de color café claro y una cara muy hermosa y juguetona para una mujer, se le acerca a Josué y dice –que llevaras encanto-guillándole un ojo a el oji azul, Brittany no cavia en sus celos esa zorra se le ofrecía a su novio.

Cuando termino de tomar la orden la mesera le da un papelito a Josué y dice –es mi numero guapo llámame- mientras se va.

Brittany estaba hirviendo y decidió aguardar el papelito y no leerlo, después de comer se fueron a dormir y así siguieron los siguientes dos días hasta que era domingo en la tarde.

Josué, mari, Amanda y Brittany estaban en el auto de regreso a casa jugando un juego de palabras donde tenías que decir el nombre de un animal y el siguiente tenía que decir otro animal con la última letra del anterior.

-jaguar- gritaba Amanda –rata- dijo mari –armadillo- dijo Josué –oso- finalizo Brittany.

Estaban jugando y riendo de cómo se equivocaban –oie Britt ves eso- dijo Josué señalando aun lado del afuera del carro, Brittany voltea a ver y dice que no Josué se queda viendo un rato veía una luz era atardecer y no se veía muy bien.

De un rato para otro salió un tráiler de lado del carro estampando con este Josué solamente en un rápido movimiento de supervivencia salta hacia atrás en un movimiento casi inhumano y protege a sus hermanas con su cuerpo Brittany había reaccionado y se había acurrucado en posición fetal.

El carro rodo por la carretera donde no había ningún carro hasta ahora.

(Fin del flashback)

Josué a tales recuerdos se espata de sobre manera había checado las habitaciones del hospital no había visto a sus hermanas ni a su novia, se horrorizo al imaginarse cosas de los destinos de las mujeres de su vida.

Con un maldito temor va rumbo al hospital de nuevo ya tenía armas ya no había de que temer sobre un asesino a él lo habían entrenado con el uso de espadas y pistolas era un asado que no quería recordar cunado era una rata de laboratorio.

Va rumbo al hospital todavía con las calles desoladas y con olor a putrefacción horrible impregnado en el aire, y tratando de ver que día es en su camino pasa por una tienda de electrodomésticos enfrente había televisiones y la mayoría estaba con estática acepto tres de ellas que eran las del medio que tenía imágenes nada bonitas, junto con la noticia.

(para dar ambiente pon la canción)

( watch?v=LHHycJl1zEA#aid=P45ZH_6IYkA ) (Es la canción de 28 días después o exterminio)

En la televisión se veían explosiones en lo que parecía lugares de guerra diversas explosiones tanques lanzando sus misiles, en otra se veía como soldados disparaban a personas que trataban de morderlos o agarrarlos con apariencias como la del doctor que había matado antes –_el virus se a esparcido_- se veían personas con aspecto horrible corriendo era muchísimos y enfrente de ellos una barrera, otra escena donde estaban personas siendo comidas por otras desgarrándoles la carne con las manos desnudas y comiéndola –_gran Bretaña ha caído_- se veían como los niños lloraban de desesperación mientras esas cosas se lanzaban sobre ellos matándolos sin piedad –_Rusia tiene un gran golpe de estado entre muertos y militares-_ se veía las fronteras de México con estados unidos atascadas, con militares tratando de impedir el caos, personas matando otras personas, ancianos y niños siendo tirados y comidos –_México ha cerrado sus fronteras_- se veía un risco sin vida como si desierto se tratase –_Alemania ha explotado su central nuclear_- médicos tratando de subir a personas muertas que se paraban y los mordían, personas en el piso muertas, sin extremidades, con hoyos abiertos todavía escurriendo sangre de ellos, franco tiradores matando a civiles como a esas cosas –_se ha ordenado la exterminación total en España-_ se veía laboratorios varios científicos experimentando con los cuerpos de esas cosas que al parecer su fuerza los superaba ya que los mordía sin problemas, haciendo un caos en el laboratorio-_científicos no encuentran la cura_-_evitar el contacto con sangre o alguna secreción del cuerpo de los infectados-_ niños tirados en el piso bebes, las incubadoras de los hospitales no tiene a niños solo rastros de sangre, se ve a perros tratando de morder a los infectados pero al contacto con la sangre en menos de 3 minutos mueren los animales –_el virus pasa sobre el agua- _se veían esas cosas saliendo del agua de las costas y mordiendo a las personas sin excepción –_el virus se denomina frenesí- _los infectados corrían como locos y a gran rapidez –_la humanidad esta sumisa ante esta nueva amenaza de zombies o como los llaman los intelectuales "la verdadera cara de la humanidad"- _después de eso la tele entra en estática.

Josué no lo creía por eso las calles y el hospital estaban desolados por eso ese olor a putrefacción unía los puntos y se espantaba y preocupaba, camino o más bien corrió con gran desesperación rumbo al hospital cuando corría una gran horda de esas cosas salieron de un carro de volteo y se echaron sobre el tenía su corazón latir con mucha rapidez casi saliéndose del pecho se agradecía de llevar las armas esas cosas en un arranque de rabia gritaban o se quejaban y corrían a más rapidez casi alcanzarlo a Josué esta ultimo no sabía porque su cuerpo tenia desesperación adrenalina a punto de morir se sentía…. Excitado, en un arranque de excitación voltea con una sonrisa psicópata saca su espada de la espalda y corta al que estaba más cerca con una sola mano, a otro le parte la cabeza con un corte horizontal, a uno más lo atraviesa desde la boca en un golpe de esgrima saca la espada salpicando el piso, le corta la cabeza a cuatro enfrente del con un corte en media luna, mete su espada en la espalda y saca sus pistolas gemelas jalándolas y aventándolas para arriba las agarra en el aire y empieza el tiroteo de balas a las cabezas de esas cosas no había remordimiento en sus acciones sabía que esas cosas estaban muertas, en su cara tenia todavía esa sonrisa espeluznante con sonrojo en sus mejillas y sudor sobre su frente, gracias a los sonidos de la pistola entraron más zombies en escena saliendo de tiendas carros inclusive coladeras.

Acabando sus municiones se maldice al no haber agarrado cargadores extras, saca de nuevo su espada en una mano mientras su cuchillo luce en su mano izquierda los zombies se le lanzan y el ensancha la sonrisa cortando con la espada, aplastando cráneos con los pies, descuartizando con el cuchillo, explotando columnas con los mangos de las armas, destruyendo cráneos en arranques de excitación extrema soltaba las armas o las colocaba en su lugar y con manos desnudas mataba a los zombies a unos les enterraba los dedos en los ojos a otros les giraba la cabeza con los golpes o patadas, a unos les arrancaba la columna en un show de fuerza.

(Acaba la canción si no acabo desde hace cuando)

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de masacre se veían los cuerpos de los muertos alrededor de Josué y este último pego la espada en el piso recargándose en ella y respirando agitadamente.

Todo eso lo había hecho ante la vista de una chava que estaba escondida en un edificio delante de la muchacha no aparentaba más de veinte años con el pelo rojo la cara hermosa el pelo peinado en una cola con un chaleco rojo blusa de manga corta negra un short negro aproximadamente a diez dedos arriba de la rodilla con botas de color café oscuros y guantes de cuero sin dedos en las manos estilo motociclista.

Esa muchacha lo había observado todo desde que él se echó a correr pensó que era hombre muerto pero cuando vio que el volteo con esa cara psicópata le entro curiosidad ahí es cuando vio como destrozaba y mataba a los ya muertos ella vio cómo se acercaban muchos más zombies y veía como sacaba unas hermosas pistolas gemelas y se quedaba sin balas pero vio que saco la espada y un cuchillo militar ella pensaba que él no sería nada sin sus armas pero muy equivocada estaba al ver que se colocó su cuchillo en la espalda y tiro la espada sus ojos estaba abiertos junto con su boca al ver como el los mataba a manos desnudas en una mezcla de box, artes marciales mixtas, Fujitsu, karate y taekwondo.

Al final vio como recogió la hermosa espada y el clavo en el piso respirando agitadamente en un movimiento se quita la gabardina y camisa ya que sentía un calor extremo mientras la espía solo lo veía con un sonrojo.

(-el me ayudaría a buscar a mi hermano-) pensaba y cuestionaba la peliroja –QUIEN ANDA AHÍ- gritaba el pelirrojo espantando a la muchacha, él no sabía porque pero podía oler, ver escucha incluso sentir mejor todo a su alrededor, y como estaba ocupado no la había sentido, en verdad él estaba espantado no de los zombies sino de el mismo el agarra una de sus pistolas gemelas y las apunta en el lugar donde estaba ella, ella al no ver solución sale con las manos arriba y temblorosa –n n no q qui quiero p pe pelear- balbuceaba pensando que el le haría algo esa sonrisa le había aterrado –te han mordido o rasguñado- grito el a ella –no- dijo instantáneamente –me llamo Josué- dijo mientras bajaba las armas y las colocaba en su lugar junto con la espada y cuchillo, acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole la mano como saludo –m m me llamo cl cl Claire Redfield- dijo dándole la mano, él se lleva la mano de ella a la boca y besa el torso –mucho gusto señorita- él lo veía norma en sus años de conejillo de indias le habían enseñado a ser educado así como en sus múltiples trabajos, ante tal acto ella se sonroja, pero no le dio mucho tiempo ya que el tiro de ella y la abrazo con una mano con otra caso su espada de la espada y ella pensó que ahí acabaría su vida, pero después de un rato ella abrió los ojos y vio hacia atrás donde había un zombien atravesado de boca a nuca con la espada de ojiazul.

Ella no lo había sentido el ojiazul le había salvado la vida y ella sentía que no sería la última ves –disculpa m m me ayudaría a buscar a mi mi mi hermano- tartamudeaba ningún hombre la había orillado a ser tímida y tierna así como frágil ella era Claire Redfield la mujer que nunca había sucumbido ante un hombre inclusive Steve que era el chavo más guapo de su trabajo y que la quería conquistar desde hace 6 años había logrado lo que hizo Josué en unos segundos, hacer tímida y frágil a la gran Claire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahí está un nuevo cap espero les haya gustado ya comenzare aponer un poco de los protas de resident obviamente ellos también tendrán adiestramiento.


	4. Chapter 4muerte con locura igual a josue

**LOS PERSONAJES DE RESIDENT NO SON MIOS BLA BLA BLA Y UN POCO MAS DE BLA COMENCEMOS**

**Cap 04 muerte con locura igual a Josué.**

Josué había aceptado ayudar a la muchacha a buscar a su hermano pero le había comentado que tendría que encontrar primero a sus hermanas y novia cuando dijo lo último la peliroja se veía decepcionada aunque lo negaba así se encaminaron al hospital llegando habían matado a unos que otros zombies que se encontraban por ahí solos.

Llegando al hospital ambos se cubrían las espaldas e investigando cada cuarto y expedientes médicos de ver cómo y si estuvieron sus hermanas y novia, pero por más que buscaron no encontraron ningún rastro ni expediente de ellas resignados intentan salir del hospital llegando a la entrada pero por el espejo de esta logran ver algo que los sobresalta afuera del hospital habían una horda de zombies caminado y tropezándose de un lado a otro.

-mierda- decía Josué agarrando a Claire de la mano y corriendo en los pasillos del hospital los zombies escucharon esto y voltearon donde Josué corría abalanzándose a él y a la joven.

Esas cosas sí que corrían parecía que eran lentos pero cuando veían comida se abalanzaban a él corriendo con suma rapidez tal vez por eso se llamaba frenesí .

Josué y Claire corrían rumbo a la azotea de aquel hospital pero esas cosas no les daban un respiro cual fue sus sorpresa cuando llegaban a las escaleras y subían en estas esas cosas parecían lagartijas tanto en rapidez postura y agilidad.

Llegaron apenas salvándose Josué abrió la puerta de la azotea y la cerró a gran rapidez poniendo su espalda en la puerta para que esas cosas no pasaran.

-¡ESCONDETE!- le grito Josué a Claire ella quería protestar pero al ver como la puerta azotaba y aventaba levemente el cuerpo de Josué gracias a los golpes.

Claire se metió a un bote grande donde había agua no le importo mojarse y entra en el asomando su cabeza ligeramente para observar lo que pasaría con su compañero.

Josué simplemente se quitó de la puerta y se hizo a un lado escondiéndose los zombies salieron era una horda no tan grande pero si considerable.

Josué agarra su espada y la pone en posición a atacar los zombies no se hicieron esperar y se abalanzaron a él con las manos abiertas y una gran rapidez Josué sintió como su corazón latía y su cuerpo sentía un tirón de adrenalina.

El zombie estaba a escasos centímetros de Josué pero este con una patada lo lanza volando a uno 3 metros lejos del Claire que veía esto lo veía con ojos abiertos ya que el golpe que le había dado al zombie era tan brutal que una ráfaga de aire se vio en el impacto

.

Todos los zombies se abalanzaron a él, Josué tenía la mirada baja ocultando su vista con el flequillo de su pelo, pero se veía que tenía una sonrisa.

Josué extiende su espada adelante con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha la pone detrás de el en el aire inclinando su cuerpo un poco hacia delante colocando su puede derecho adelante para equilibrarse.

En un rápido movimiento se lanza a la horda que estaba esparcida.

Al primero que estaba enfrente del le parte la cabeza desde la mandíbula, al siguiente le corta los pies y en el piso patea su cabeza destrozándola en el acto al siguiente simplemente le corta la cabeza en un corte limpio al otro le atraviesa la espada de la boca a la nuca a otro le parte la cabeza en un corte de diagonal así comenzó la matanza de Josué hacia los zombies, Claire no sabía dónde había aprendido el ojiazul esos movimientos parecía como si desde niño hubiera aprendido.

El ojiazul termino de matar al último con un corte de abajo arriba desde el ombligo y en su cara que estaba manchada de una ligera franja de sangre se veía una sonrisa no psicópata si no diversión y satisfacción.

Claire salió de su escondite mojada a pesar de que su hermano era un militar de alto rango y le había enseñado ciertas hazañas ella aun no sabía lidiar muy bien con esas cosas sin en cambio ella veía como Josué lidiaba con ellas sin ningún problema casi como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Claire va rumbo el al verla se quita su gabardina y se la da ella muy gustosa y alegre la recibe poniéndosela al instante le llegaba casi al piso ya que Josué era aproximadamente una cabeza mas alto que ella pero aun así no estorbaba.

Josué pone la espada en su espalda y se dirigen rumbo a la salida pero escucha un entre ladrido gemido horroroso Josué se aleja un poco de la puerta con Claire detrás del a los pocos segundos aparece algo espantoso en la puerta eran muchos perros de color negro muy grandes con la cara horrible llena de sangre pero lo que más lleno de sangre estaba era su asico asomando sus dientes horribles su cuerpo de los perros tenia carne carcomida y también mordiscos.

Los perros no tardan en lanzarse a ellos con suma rapidez Josué dibuja otra sonrisa y saca su espada poniéndose en la misma posición que antes (como kirito de SAO) y cunado los perro estaban cerca de él eran tres al primero Josué le entierra la espada con gran fuerza en el cráneo asiendo un sonido asqueroso con la sangre esparcida y los huesos rotos del animal, tan fuerte fue el impacto que la espada quedo incrustada en el piso y la columna de animal estaba afuera de este.

Los dos perros restantes se lanzan a Josué cada quien de lado del oji azul, Josué no podía sacar su espada pero cuando los perro estaban para morderlo se lanza hacia atrás dejando la espada incrustada en el piso sacando su cuchillo y atravesando la cabeza de otro perro desde el ojo al otro perro con un movimiento muy fuerte y brutal le entierra la mano en la espalda del perro y con la otra mano le agarra de la nuca.

Claire veía como Josué cargaba al perro y lo iba cortando desde la cabeza con la espada incrustada en el piso lentamente hasta el último el perro estaba cortado desde la mitad, el filo de esa espada era peligroso.

Claire estaba segura que con él estaría protegida pero aun así no quería serle una carga.

Josué agarra de la mano a Claire y salen de la azotea para dirigirse a la salida del hospital sigilosamente y viendo bien que no hubiera más de esas cosas a los lados.

Ya en la salida del hospital Josué ve una moto hermosa de color negro muy brillante, Josué pensaba que no habría llave pero estaba muy equivocado cunado visualizo algo colgado junto con el casco que por alguna casualidad eran dos.

Josu sube a la moto y le hace una señal a Claire para que se suba atrás del dándole ya arriba emprende la marcha con la moto que a pesar de ser algo pesada su motor no hacía mucho ruido, casi nada era como si hubiera sido diseñada para esta epidemia.

-Josué a donde vamos- dice Claire a espaldas de Josué pero sin agarrarlo de algo serbia ser una aficionada a las motos.

-vamos a mi casa y después a casa de mi novia- Claire se quedó en silencio ante esto último cuando por fin había encontrado a un hombre digno de ella valiente, guapo, fuerte, frio y a la ves amable era que ya estaba ocupado bueno no era como si estos tipos no tuvieran propuestas amontones .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(EN UNA SALA OSCURA DONDE SE VEIA SOLO UNA MESA DE CRISTAL Y ENSIMA DE ELLA UN OLOGRAMA Y ALREDEDOR DE LA MESA VARIAS SOMBRAS)**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-es un gran avance- decía una sombra –si tiene un gran avance- comentaba otra –tal ves las muestras experimentarías que le dimos de niño y las de ahora se fusionaron- decía otra sombra que se veía que tenía bata.

-si al parecer le gusto la espada y la moto- decía la voz que se veía que era la cabeza de todos.

-si por cierto esa jovencita no es la hermana del comandante que matamos – dijo una sombra.

-si al parecer si esto será muy interesante- dijo de nuevo la sombra que estaba en la cabeza de la mesa.

-si al parecer la joven Redfield está buscando a su hermanito espero que el maldito de Kennedy no la encuentra- decía una sombra

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(DE REGRESO CON JOSUE)**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josué y Claire se encontraba en la moto con la brisa de ese putrefacto mundo pegándole en sus cara en el camino se veían a zombies que corrían detrás de ellos pero obviamente la moto era más rápida hubo un ligero tramo que fue tranquilo.

Llegaron a la casa de Josué este baja a gran prisa y ya que no tenía las llaves de una patada vuela la puerta sorprendiendo a Claire y a el mismo ya que la puerta se veía muy resistente y el con una sola patada la manda a volar como si no fuera nada, trata de no darle importancia y entra a la casa el primer cuarto que era donde se encontraban las escaleras se veía normal, posteriormente fue a la sala donde también nada fuera de lo normal, paso por el baño, su cuarto y nada, paso al cuarto de sus hermanas que estaban de lado del tampoco observo nada.

Resignado que no estaban ahí baja de la planta superior y se encuentra a claire recargada en el arco de la ahora derribada puerta.

Resignado a irse, observa como el teléfono tiene un mensaje de voz apreta el botón para escucharlo y escucha.

-_mi vida el mundo se está poniendo de cabeza fui al hospital donde estas pero no tenían ningún informe de ti_ _ las personas se están volviendo locas matando a otras solamente te dejo este mensaje por si llegas a casa tus hermanas están conmigo en la casa así que no te preocupes por ellas- _

Acabo la grabación parecía que Josué tenía un peso menos sale de la casa seguido de claire y se montan en la moto nuevamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BUENO NUEVO CAP NO LO HICE MUY LARGO COMO NO E TENIDO MUCHOS REVIEWS NO ME E INSPIRADO MUCHO BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA MATTA NE :D**


End file.
